If Eyes Could Speak
by ry123red
Summary: When Tori Vega transferred to Hollywood Arts she expected to make new friends, to perform on stage, and to do a little singing. What she didn't anticipate was to become best friends with Beck Oliver...and then to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is my first Victorious story and let me just say...trying to mimic the real writers' humor is really difficult. lol. Thanks for reading!

THIS IS SET RIGHT AFTER THE PROM WRECKER EPISODE!

* * *

><p><em>"When you don't know what you're looking to find<em>  
><em>In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies"<em>

- "With Me" : Sum 41

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I've got to go talk to Sikowitz about the play that's coming up." Tori Vega said, grabbing her bag and standing up from the lunch table.<p>

"Are we still practicing for the songs at your house tonight?" André asked, looking up at his brunette friend.

"Yeah, I'll see you at six." Tori replied with a smile before turning and heading for the school.

"Can I come too?" Cat asked excitedly, turning to André.

"Well sure, but we're practicing Tori's song for the play so I'm not sure how fun it will be for people not in the play." André explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The red-head exclaimed before jumping up from her seat and running away.

"What do they put in that red hair dye?"

"Rex! Be quiet! That's not nice." Robbie corrected, shaking his head.

Andre rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving Robbie and Trina at the table.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Rex said suggestively, turning to the remaining Vega sister.

"Ew."

* * *

><p>Tori walked through the hallway slowly, admiring all the elaborately decorated lockers.<p>

She remembered all the trouble she had painting her locker the first week of school. Back then she was so insecure and felt out of place in this busy school. Now, she finally felt that she belonged here.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by an argument going on around the corner from where she was walking.

Tori stopped and waited not wanting to intrude, and a little interested in what was being said.

"Why are you always so selfish? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?"

"Why would I think about other people? That's just stupid."

"No, Jade that's what normal people do. They actually care about how their actions affect others." Beck said, his voice filled with frustration.

"Why are you standing up for her? I'm your girlfriend!" Jade shouted angrily.

"Stop making this about other people, this is between us."

"Well if you would stop looking at other girls this could be just between us." She said, her dark eyes narrowed.

"Why do you always accuse me of that? I have never cheated on you Jade! Wish I could say the same for you." Beck responded, his eyes alight with betrayal.

"Please, we've already been through this. It was just a fling."

"Yeah? Well it still hurt. What's happened to us Jade? It's gotten to the point where it doesn't even feel like we're dating anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me? Is this because of Vega? She arrives and suddenly everyone is falling all over each other to be friends with her!"

"There you go again, accusing me of things that aren't true! You tried to ruin the prom for everyone. Would you have still done that if someone else besides Tori was in charge of it?"

There was no answer.

"That's what I thought. You know what Jade I can't take this anymore. Everything with you is drama and hurting other people." Beck said, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Well you're the one who stayed with me for two years."

"Goodbye Jade." Beck said with a sigh, turning and walking away from his ex.

"We are SO over!" Jade called, glaring at her ex boyfriends retreating figure.

He was actually dumping her? He usually let her do whatever and didn't really care.

Jade cursed her life under her breath and stomped away towards the parking lot.

She was done with lunch today.

As Beck walked around the corner he ran straight into someone and knocked them flat onto the floor.

He stared at the shocked brunette who lay splayed out on the ground.

"Tori?"

"Oh…Hey Beck." She responded awkwardly, accepting his hand to help her stand back up.

"Did you hear all that?" He asked warily, getting straight to the point.

"Um…Kind of." Tori replied sheepishly, tucking some hair behind her ear nervously. "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No, it's fine. Everyone's going to find out soon enough." He said with a weary sigh.

Observing his tired eyes and slumped posture Tori was overcome with sorrow for her friend.

He was always so good and patient with Jade, and what did he get in return? A cheating, lying, and uncaring girlfriend. Or ex girlfriend now.

Always one to help others, Tori immediately embraced her friend in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry about everything with Jade. Maybe if I would have tried harder to get along with her…"

"No Tori. This is not your fault. Things haven't been the same between Jade and I for awhile now." Beck explained seriously, holding Tori by her shoulders.

She smiled slightly and asked him when things with Jade started going downhill.

Pulling the brunette with him, Beck sat on the floor with his back against the lockers.

"Right before you got into Hollywood Arts there was a new senior here named Derek. Soon after he arrived I noticed Jade was acting less controlling than usual and just thought she was lightening up. I was actually really happy with her until some rumors spread that she was seeing Derek behind my back. Of course I asked her about them and she denied it."

Tori bit her lip and almost gasped out loud at Jade's blatant lying. She had always known Jade was cold, but that's just wrong.

"Eventually I caught them together outside the school and confronted her. Jade claimed it was just a mistake and launched into a story about her family problems affecting her. I forgave her and we just kind of ended up dating again out of habit." The dark-haired male explained, glancing at his listener and seeing the distress and outrage in her eyes.

"Are you going to get back with her now?" Tori asked quietly, prepared to go along with whatever his answer was no matter how much she knew he deserved better.

"No. Absolutely not." He responded resolutely, his dark eyes fierce with conviction.

"You deserve better Beck. And I'll always be here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Tori." He said with a small smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer in a side embrace.

"Want to go sit with the others? I think there's a little time left before lunch ends." Tori asked curiously, looking up at the boy beside her.

"I think I just want to sit here. I honestly don't feel like having to explain everything to anyone."

Tori nodded and stood up, giving her dark-haired companion a parting smile before continuing to her acting coach's classroom.

Beck's story about Jade and his past really surprised Tori. Even as she walked away her thoughts remained on Beck. She hadn't really gotten the chance to get as close to Beck as she was to her other friends, mostly because of Jade, but she still felt sorry for him. He really was a good person, and he definitely didn't deserve the way Jade treated him.

"Sikowitz I had a question about-" Tori stopped in the middle on her sentence after entering the empty classroom. "Hello?"

She walked into the middle of the classroom and looked around. No one.

Just as the aspiring singer decided to sit down and wait she heard a loud crash from behind her.

Tori jumped up in shock, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

"Sikowitz! What are you doing?" The teen asked in alarm, watching her teacher pull himself up off the floor by the window.

"I ran out of coconut juice and had to get a couple of fresh ones off the tree I'm growing outside the school. You know coconuts from the store aren't the same as the homegrown ones. I find that the ones I grow are more-"

"MOZZARELLA!" Tori announced, interrupting her eccentric teacher's rant.

Silence.

"Anyways…Torrrri Vega! What brings you to my classroom?" Sikowitz asked moving to sit behind his desk.

"No need to roll the 'R'." Tori inserted, raising an eyebrow. "But I did want to ask if you had an extra copy of the play script."

"Well tickle my whiskers!" Sikowitz exclaimed, shaking his head in surprise.

"Um…I think I'll pass…"

"I meant that out of everyone you're the last person I would expect to lose a script…your older sister Tara on the other hand…"

"Trina. Her name's Trina." Tori chimed in.

"That's what I said. Anyways, here you go. Are you ready for the grand opening performance this Friday?" Sikowitz asked, not even looking at his student as he managed to break open one of the many coconuts he had on his desk with a red pen.

"Um…yeah." Tori replied, watching her teachers' antics with bewildered attention. "I just need to practice the final song with André."

"Okay, yeah sounds great. Now if you'll just do me a favor and lock up the classroom after you leave that will be great." He instructed as he slid a bright green bendy straw into the small hole in his fruit of choice.

"Bye…I'll be exiting through the door now." The brunette called awkwardly in response to the obvious dismissal before shutting the door.

A loud chime sounded announcing the end of lunch.

Somewhere in the school a young girl with bright red hair was being consoled by her puppet-wielding friend.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, I'm your substitute today!"<p>

All eyes were on the man wearing a suit in front of the classroom; whether out of shock at a professional looking person teaching Sikowitz's class or because he was undeniably attractive, Tori wasn't sure.

"Free period." André said looking towards Robbie and Tori knowingly.

"Actually your teacher left some instructions; Alphabet Improv. I'm sure that means more to you guys than it does to me." The blonde adult admitted, looking at all the bright young faces in the class.

Tori glanced towards where Beck was sitting by Robbie as she remembered the last time this exercise was played. Then she saw the livid, puppy- killing, look on Jade's face and decided it was best for her survival to turn back and face the teacher.

"I wanna play guys! Last time was so fun!" Cat exclaimed, looking at the substitute hopefully.

The teacher agreed and let Cat pick the other participants.

"Okay, um. Jade, Beck, Tori, André, and you." She finished, pointing at a blonde guy in the back of the the classroom.

"My name's Ryan." The blue-eyed boy said, looking at Cat.

"I know."

"I'll pick the letter! Let's see…P" Robbie announced, trying to not feel left out.

"Pretty weird that someone picked Tori to do this again." Jade said, glaring at the brunette.

"Quite rude of you to say that." Beck replied, fixing Jade with a hard look.

"Really immature Jade." Tori sighed, hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of the last game which consisted of mostly Tori and Jade fighting.

"Someday I want to be president." André announced, trying to keep things light.

"That's terrible!" Cat cried dramatically.

"Ugly people become presidents." Ryan contributed.

"That is so true! Tori why don't you run?" Jade asked nastily, smirking at the other girl.

"What is wrong with you?" Beck exploded, turning back to face his Ex.

"X-ray's will show you have no heart." Tori continued, looking at Jade.

"You think it's terrible for me to have dreams of being president?" André asked incredulously, looking at Cat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The red head exclaimed.

"Cat you're out!" The class called.

"Not again!" Cat cried as she walked to her seat and pouted. "And I don't even get candy this time!"

"André, why would you want to be president? People always make fun of how much older they look after 4 years." Ryan said, continuing the improv activity.

"Beck I think you're being completely ridiculous! We dated for two years and you're willing to throw that away?"

"Can't you see? It's you who threw away our relationship a year ago when you did that thing that really shouldn't be talked about in the middle of class." Beck replied, glancing at the enraptured faces of his classmates.

"Darn, why does this improve always cause issues?" Tori groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Everybody tells me that I have good skin for aging." André said, not noticing the incredulous look everyone gave him.

"Firefighting is also a good job to have." Ryan contributed.

"God, why on earth am I still here?" Jade exploded, pushing Robbie out of the way as she left the classroom.

"How did I put up with her for two years?" Beck asked himself, shaking his head.

"I have no idea." Tori replied, feeling sorry for the time Beck had wasted on the pessimistic girl.

"Really? Does no one care that I have high hopes for the future?" André exclaimed suddenly, throwing his hands in the air.

"André's out too!" Cat called from where she sat next to Robbie.

"Just everyone listen! I think I hear something." Ryan said, his blue eyes shifting around the room suspiciously as he continued the improv.

"Kids be quiet!" Beck yelled, silencing everyone in the room.

"Look in Sikowitz's desk, I think it's coming from one of the drawers." Tori whispered, nudging Ryan.

"Me? I am not looking in that crazy man's desk!"

"Not me!" Beck called quickly, earning a glare from Tori.

"Of course, let the shorter teenage girl do it." She said, moving towards the desk slowly.

"Please be careful. We have no idea what could be in there." Ryan cautioned, looking at the brunette warily and placing his hand on her arm.

"No need to get handsy." Beck interrupted, raising his eyebrows at where Ryan had placed his hand on Tori's arm.

"Oh Beck you're out." André said, patting his dark-haired friend on the back as he moved to his seat.

"Quite thoughtful of you. Thanks." Tori continued, shooting the blonde a small smile.

"Ready? On the count of three."

Ryan held up one finger….two…three…

Tori randomly picked a drawer and pulled it open; only to have a huge, green moth fly out, causing her to scream and duck, right before it landed directly on Robbie's face.

"What the-"

"Ryan you're out! Tori wins!" Cat called clapping happily.

But the young actress had already ran out of the room.

Robbie squealed and fell out of his chair, scaring the green monster off his face.

"This is crazier than the time we had that sleepover at Sikowitz's house." Cat exclaimed giggling.

"Oh is Sikowitz a student in another class?" The substitute asked, looking at the red head questioningly.

"Oh no silly, he's our teacher." Cat explained, not noticing the temporary teacher's shell-shocked expression.

"You guys spent the night at a teacher's house?"

"Yeah! Tori was wearing a lot of red lipstick and was the cop, Jade was the innocent farm girl, Beck was a british guy who got really close to everyone, and- oh look! There's Mildred!" She shouted triumphantly, pointing at the huge moth. "You see, I raised Mildred when she was an itty bitty caterpillar and I found her in my locker. But I lost her a couple of weeks ago-"

The substitute- whose name nobody really knew- fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: This has taken me forever to write…but I really like it. I was inspired by my all-consuming hope for a Tori/Beck relationship on the real show. But for now, I'll just write my own little stories until the Victorious writers see reason and put Beck and Tori together. Thanks for reading! I'll start updating frequently as soon as I finish my Twilight story! (which by the way you guys should go check out on my prrofile) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just as a side note, this story is going to follow the plot of the victorious tv show, but with Jade and Beck no longer a couple. Okay chapter two picks up on the next episode, the one where the gang goes on a trip to the exotic country of yerba and encounter a few problems…enjoy! And remember I own no part of this show!

* * *

><p>"This is our hotel?" André exclaimed, his voice incredulous as his eyes swept over the dump they walked into.<p>

"Yeah." Tori answered, her eyes taking in the cluttered lobby.

"Ew." Trina responded, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

For once Tori was in agreement with her eccentric older sister. This hotel was definitely not the fancy resort she was expecting. Heck, there didn't even seem to be any air-conditioning! There were random decorations cluttering the dimly-lit lobby, ranging from strange pictures of random old people to stuffed moose heads hanging on the walls.

"Hello, welcome to Yerba! Which of you is Tori Vega?" A peppy man said, approaching the group of shell-shocked teenagers.

"That's me. Are you Festus' brother?" The brunette replied, stepping up warily.

She already felt regret for accepting Festus' offer of staying at this hotel free of charge under the agreement that they would put on a performance every night. She should not have listened to that crazy school food vender.

"Yes! I am the manager, Sgrodis! I'm so happy to meet you!" He said cheerily, an unnaturally huge smile adorning his face.

"Oh well-"

Tori was interrupted when Sgrodis grabbed her wrist and proceeded to shove her hand in his face and sniff it, inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" She said startled, pulling her hand back and not noticing how Beck stepped up ready to pull the guy away.

"It's a Yerbanian sign of friendship." Cat explained, pulling out her hot pink pear pad.

Sgrodis, the hotel manager held his hand up for Tori to reciprocate.

"Not necessary." Beck commented, grabbing Tori's shoulder as if to restrain her from getting anywhere near the guy.

"I wasn't going to sniff his hand anyways!" Tori whispered to him, shuddering at the overall creepiness of the hotel.

"How you like Yerba so far?" The man questioned, undeterred by his guests obvious disdain over the hotel and its strange employees.

"It sucks." Trina whined.

She had been looking forward to lounging around the pool and having attractive men bring her cold beverages. This so was not what she was expecting.

"I will go get your room keys." Sgrodis said, leaving the oddly decorated lobby.

As soon as he was out of sight, everyone's eyes shot to Tori's accusingly. Seeing their expressions she raised her hands up in surrender.

"This is not my fault!" She defended herself. "Festus told me this was a great resort! He said it was like Hawaii!"

"Yeah it is your fault." Jade replied from where she was leaning against the front desk counter. "You're the one who promised Festus that we would sing here for a week in exchange for free rooms."

"How was I supposed to know this place is a giant country of crazy?" Tori spluttered, refraining from telling Jade the only reason she was here was because she and Beck broke up, leaving them unable to go see his family in Cancun.

Beck had told Tori he couldn't bring Jade because they broke up, and even if they were still together he knew his family wouldn't want to see her anyways. He said they found her abrasive and inconsiderate. Tori thought that pretty much described Jade's personality in a nutshell. When Tori suggested he go to Cancun by himself, he said something about not wanting to go alone when his older brother was already married. Apparently, his parents were really hard on him and didn't approve of him attending Hollywood Arts. They wanted him to be a lawyer like his brother.

"Okay Americans! Here are your room keys!" Sgrodis called, returning to the tension filled room.

"Um…Those are screwdrivers." Robbie stated.

"I know. You just stick it in the keyhole and jiggle it." Sgrodis replied before warning them to stay away from the beach due to theYerbanian army being stationed there.

Apparently, this country was also at war. Great.

Tori's attention was distracted by girlish giggling from behind her. She turned around to see two Yerbanian girls running their hands through Beck's dark hair and ignoring his protests that they stop. Her chest tightened uncomfortably at the sight, a reaction that confused the brunette.

Glancing at Jade, Tori saw that she was about to explode in anger that would not end well for anyone. Especially if those two frizzy haired girls wanted to live to see the next day.

"Hey Beck, can you come here for a second?" Tori called, hoping to save the whole country from Jade's wrath.

"Sure!" Beck replied quickly, jumping up from his seat much to the girls' displeasure.

"Thank you so much." He said quietly to Tori after he reached her side, his eyes full of gratitude.

"No problem. I just didn't want to unleash the wrath of a hostile ex girlfriend on the unsuspecting citizens of Yerba." She replied honestly, seeing him roll his eyes.

"Well whatever your motivation was, I owe you big time." He said, smiling slightly at the brunette.

The moment was interrupted when Trina and Robbie rushed into the lobby.

"Okay, Robbie and I just looked at the rooms. I am not staying here." Trina exclaimed, her face serious.

"Okay, I know this isn't the nicest hotel, but if-"

"There was a foreign man in my bathroom!" Trina shrieked, interrupting her sister. "He had a giant grey beard and was scrubbing the sink with it!"

"And there was a grenade in my toilet." Robbie inserted, shaking his head.

Tori sighed dejectedly, closing her eyes in frustration. This was supposed to be a relaxing spring break trip, but it was turning into a nightmare. The sad thing was, it had barely even started and she was already wishing she was back at school.

Out of nowhere, André yelled and jumped up from where he sat on the lumpy, faded sofa.

"Something just bit me!" He said, holding a hand against his neck.

"I think it was a moth!" Beck said, standing up and moving towards his friend.

"Was it big and black as the night?" Sgrodis asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Um…yeah." Beck replied hesitantly.

"Aha. That was a vampire moth."

"Well is he going to be okay?" Tori questioned, her voice filled with worry.

"Well of course! Being bitten by a vampire moth is considered to be very lucky." Sgrodis explained, his voice losing none of its cheeriness.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"If you live after being bitten you are very lucky." The kooky hotel manager added, causing André groan in anxiety.

"Aww man."

* * *

><p>Light flashed through the uncovered window where Jade, Trina, Cat, and Tori were squished in one bed. Cat squeaked and hit under the covers as an explosion occurred, sounding suspiciously close to the hotel. Trina stared in disbelief as Jade slept soundly, completely unaware of the chaos outside.<p>

"How can she sleep through this? We're in the middle of a war!" The elder Vega sister asked, turning to the other two girls.

"Come on guys they're just…bombs." Tori replied, failing to comfort anyone. "I'm sure-"

An especially loud explosion occurred right outside the window, shaking the desk lamp that did not have a light bulb in it, but rather a can of Yerbanian gravy.

A girlish scream rang throughout the room, startling its occupants. None of them had made a sound.

"…Hello?" Cat called, questioningly.

Robbie crawled out from under the bed.

"Hey guys." He said, standing up.

"Robbie! Get out!" Trina yelled.

"No, I don't want to sleep alone."

"What about André and Beck?" Tori asked.

"They made me sleep in the bathtub, and…and I saw a lizard in there."

"God guys, just because this place isn't the nicest hotel doesn't mean you-"

Tori's rant was interrupted when a man clad in yellow leapt through the window and onto the bed.

All the girls, and Robbie, watched at their room was quickly filled with Yerbanian police who apprehended the man. Apparently, he was some huge criminal.

"We are getting out of this country!" Tori announced, prompting everyone to climb out of the bed and march down to the lobby.

Sirens wailed in the distance, and Jade continued to sleep.

* * *

><p>"We need our plane tickets back to America. Now!" Trina said to the hotel manager, just as Beck and Andre stumbled into the lobby.<p>

"Whoa, what's wrong with André?" Tori gasped, pointing to the huge bite on his neck.

"His moth bite won't stop growing." Beck explained, running a hand through his hair worriedly.

"No. Om. Ohhh-ahhh-eee." André called, reaching his hand in the air.

"What is he saying?" Trina asked.

"I believe he said, No Om Ohhhh-ahhhh-eeee." Beck answered helpfully.

"Here. It says online that victims of a Vampire Moth bite may experience hallucinations or bizarre speech patterns." Cat said, her eyes trained on her pear pad.

"Ohhh-eee-aahh-nwaaa-"

"Shhh." Beck shushed André, moving his friend to a chair.

"Okay." Jade said as she entered the lobby. "I just woke up and found a giant lizard sitting on my pillow."

Beck glanced at her before turning back to help the moth bitten André. He knew that because Jade and he had the same friends they would see each other, so he was forced to accept that she would be around. As long as she didn't cause problems for anyone he didn't really care if she was here. And everyone knows that dramatic girl has a knack for causing trouble and cutting things. He was really relieved she hadn't taken her infamous scissors to his hair after their break up.

"Oh no! Where is it now?" Cat asked curiously.

"Dead." Jade answered offhandedly, ignoring the red-head's astonished gasp.

Tori groaned in frustration and stomped over to the front desk.

"We need our plane tickets home!" She ordered.

"Why you want to leave Yerba?" Sgrodis asked cluelessly.

"We hate this country." Robbie answered from where he stood on the other side of the room.

"Not to mention _our friend is hallucinating_!" Beck pointed out, moving to stand next to Tori at the front desk.

"And our bed is lumpy!" Cat added, crossing her arms.

"I am very sorry about the troubles. Please take these cans of Yerbanian gravy as our apology." Sgrodis replied, pulling a box of dusty red cans out from under the desk.

"No! We don't want your stinkin' gravy!" Trina yelled, her hands on her hips. "We want to go home!"

"You Americans promised to make sing-song for three nights!" Sgrodis exclaimed angrily.

"Well that's a promise we have to break." Beck said seriously.

Sgrodis shook his head before pulling a rope that has hanging from the ceiling, setting off an alarm throughout the hotel.

Suddenly, the lobby was filled with Yerbanian soldiers who circled around the group of teenagers.

"So…what song should we sing tonight?" Tori asked nervously, looking around at her friends.

"A good one. Because the Chancellor of Yerba will be in attendance." Sgrodis responded, nodding.

"Oh great. Another guy with weapons. If he doesn't like our singing he could just blow us up!" Tori said sarcastically.

"If your screech box of a sister doesn't sing that shouldn't be a problem." Jade said smirking.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's André?" Tori asked, looking around worriedly.<p>

"Oh, Sgrodis brought a doctor in to see him." Beck answered. "I think they're behind that curtain."

Hearing a moan of pain, Tori and Beck rushed to see how André was doing.

The two teenagers were surprised to see their friend lying on a metal hospital bed with young boy injecting him with a strange clear liquid.

"Um…excuse me." Tori began, her eyes on the short boy. "Where is the doctor?"

"I am doctor." He replied, his voice thick with an accent.

"No, I mean where's the real doctor?"

"I am doctor."

Beck and Tori exchanged worried glances.

"Okay then." Beck said dubiously. "How's our friend doing?"

"Eh." The boy replied shrugging as he put a red lollipop in his patients' mouth. "Vetch-goofoz!"

Then the boy left just as Sgrodis and Cat entered behind the curtain.

"You must practice sing-song for show. The Chancellor is coming." Sgrodis said, patting André's head.

"He only has one eye!" Cat exclaimed giggling as she pulled up a picture of the chancellor on her pear pad and showed it to everyone.

"So André, do you think you can still perform?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever that twelve year old injected me with really worked!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tori Vega said, her eyes wide with fear.<p>

Then the brunette singer was surrounded by Yerbanian soldiers.

"Oh, come on!" She yelled, stepping back warily. "I didn't mean for my shoe to hit the Chancellor!"

"In his last good eye." Cat added helpfully.

"I think this is a big misunderstanding." Tori continued. "I was just trying to sing…I didn't mean for my shoe to fly off my foot! And- ahhh!"

"Tori!" Everyone screamed as the guards grabbed the teenager and carried her out the door.

"Where are they taking her?" André asked.

"To the prison!" The Chancellor yelled, blowing his whistle.

Everyone stared in shock at the now sightless Chancellor. Their friend was going to prison?

Suddenly Tori burst back into the room, the soldiers following directly behind her.

"I got away! I got away!" She cried victoriously, running back to her friends.

They all reached forward to pull her back up onstage, but were unable to help as the soldiers pulled her away again.

"No, they got me again! They got me again!" She screamed as she was carried out of the room again.

"We'll get you out of there!" Beck called just as the door slammed shut. "Come on guys, we have to help her."

* * *

><p>An hour later Trina and Beck arrived at the Chancellor's office and were let in.<p>

They entered the spacious room and saw the eye-patch wearing Chancellor sitting on a golden throne, surrounded by guards. The room was decorated with pictures of him and golden candle-sticks.

"I want to see my sister!" Trina yelled.

Much to her surprise, Tori was led into the room clad in a standard orange prison jumpsuit and handcuffed.

"I just want to take a shower!" The brunette was explaining. "Just one shower!"

"Tori Vega!" One of the guards interrupted loudly. "You are charged with assaulting our esteemed chancellor of Yerba. This trial will determine if are innocent or-"

"GUILTY!" The chancellor interrupted with a yell, pointing a finger at the accused.

"Wait, everyone is entitled to legal counsel and a fair trial." Beck said furiously, stepping forward.

This was a little piece of information he knew due to the fact that his parents tried to send him to law school. He only lasted a month before realizing he would end up just like his miserable brother if he allowed his parents to control his life. Guess his parents control issues were finally paying off.

"Very well." The soldier allowed before calling for someone to enter the room.

A short, nervous looking man entered the office. He was wearing a pale plaid suit that he was currently sweating profusely in.

"This is my lawyer?" Tori questioned uncertainly.

"Yes. Your client has been accused of attacking our magnificent Chancellor in his eyeball. Do you think he is wrong?" The soldier asked her lawyer menacingly.

"No. No, no, no. She is guilty." The man sobbed, falling to the floor in fear and kneeling at the Chancellor's feet.

"Can I have a different lawyer?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Admit you did this on purpose and your punishment won't be as terrible!" The Chancellor announced, addressing the brunette wearing bright orange.

"But I didn't do it on purpose! It was just a shoe malfunction!"

"You are guilty as charged! Four years in Yerbanian prison!"

"What? Four years? Come on!" Beck interrupted angrily.

"That's not fair!" Trina cried, looking at Tori sadly.

"My lawyer just crawled away across the floor." Tori announced, deflated.

Two soldiers grabbed Tori by the arms and pulled her out the door.

Beck shook his head frustrated. "Come on Trina. Let's go get your sister out of prison."

* * *

><p>Two Yerbanian guards led a handcuffed Tori Vega into a room with tables lined up in two rows. She saw her fellow inmates visiting with people clad in normal, non-fluorescent orange clothes. Some of her friends occupied one of the tables in the back, their worried faces brightening when she walked into the room.<p>

Tori sighed in relief at seeing familiar faces and started towards her friends, cringing as she walked past the inmate who threatened her after losing a game of 'Go Fish'.

Never in her whole life would she have expected to end up in prison. In a foreign country, to make matters worse! Would this indiscretion follow her back to California? Would it hinder her dreams of becoming a singer?

"Tori!" Cat called excitedly, pulling her brunette friend into a hug.

"Hey! No touching the prisoners!"

The two jumped apart quickly, not wanting to create even more problems than they already had.

"Orange is totally your color Tori." Jade remarked mockingly, smirking at the other girl.

"I see evil troll is yours, Jade." Tori replied sarcastically before turning to her sister. "Trina, where are Beck and Robbie?"

"They are calling everyone back home. Mom and dad, lawyers, and anyone who might be able to help." The elder Vega sister explained.

The serious conversation was interrupted when André pulled out a jar of salt and proceeded to shovel the seasoning into his mouth.

"Do I want to know?" Tori asked warily, nodding towards André's strange behavior.

"It's a sign that his moth bite is healing." The red head explained, patting André on the shoulder.

"So anyone tried to beat you up yet?" Trina asked curiously, catching Jade's attention at the thought.

"No, thank goodness!" Tori said, before lowering her voice. "I have street cred here because everyone thinks I'm the psycho girl who stabbed the chancellor in his eye!"

"Well…you kinda are." Cat admitted, earning a glare from Tori.

"Will you guys just please get me out of here." Tori cried, running a hand through her hair worriedly.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it here. The food was this weird mushy foreign stuff. The other female prisoners were huge scary _manish_ women. And earlier two of them approached her and wanted to play some game called Rocks. Yes, it is as scary as it sounds.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and Tori was yanked up from her seat.

"Visiting time is over. You can come again tomorrow at the same time." One of the guards announced before ushering Tori out of the room and back into the holding area.

The barred door to her cell slammed shut and she sat on her bed, deflated. Her head dropped down into her hands as the reality of the situation hit her. She was in prison. At only seventeen she would have this permanent mark on her record that would follow her or the rest of her life. There go her dreams of living a relatively normal life. Forget becoming a star, now she would be lucky to get a waitressing job after she got released.

As the rest of the day passed, Tori remained in the same defeated position. Only when the lights in the cell shut off, signaling the end of the day, did she let the brave façade fade and the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Tori's eyes shot open at the sound of her cell door opening. She sat up groggily, pushing her disheveled hair back from her face. She squinted at the sudden brightness in the room and figured that she fell asleep sometime late in the night. Then, the brunette saw a figure standing in the doorway to her cell.<p>

"Who are you?"

"Your new lawyer." The severe man replied as he stepped into the small cell.

As the tall man entered the compact space, Tori's eyes took in his perfectly tailored, expensive looking dark suit, his impeccably combed hair, and his unusually white teeth. This man was obviously the real deal.

She sat in shocked silence as the man pulled out a leather briefcase and proceeded to spit out a bunch of lawyer lingo. He might as well have been speaking a different language.

"So…what?" Tori asked, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at the man's disappointed stare.

Wow, someone has a superiority complex. But Tori couldn't bring herself to care that her lawyer was a complete jerk, at least he wasn't crying on the floor like her previous defense lawyer.

"I said you should be out of here by the end of the day. Due to this country's entirely unconstitutional handling of this case, you will be released and returned back to the United States. And of course none of this will carry over onto your record in the United States." The strict man explained, before pulling out a single piece of paper. "This document states that you will never attempt to return to this country again."

"That will not be a problem." She muttered darkly, earning another disapproving look from her lawyer.

"Just sign here." He said, pulling a pen out of his suit pocket.

Tori Vega quickly signed the document and watched as the man packed everything back into his expensive briefcase. This seemed too good to be true. She was able to return home without any repercussions? She still had a chance to fulfill her dream?

Tears burned behind her eyelids and she quickly embraced the man who had just saved her future career.

"Thank you."

He stiffened under her sudden act of gratitude and removed her arms. "Excuse me I have somewhere important to be."

"Sorry." She muttered, stepping back.

"You will be released sometime this afternoon." He said, ignoring her apology. "Here is a bag of your things they took from you when you were first apprehended."

Tori opened the bag and found the skinny jeans and sparkly red tank top she had been wearing at the time of her arrest. She looked up to thank her mysterious, yet really rude, lawyer only to realize that she didn't even know his name.

"Wait… you just got me out of here and I don't even know who you are."

"Pierce Oliver." He answered before exiting the cell.

Suddenly Tori saw the resemblance. Dark hair, dark eyes, undeniably good looks. That man was Beck's older brother.

Beck must have called his family to help her. Tori felt her heart clench at the thought of Beck doing something so selfless for her. She knew that Beck was not on good terms with his family due to their lack of support for his dream of becoming an actor. But he was willing to go through all the trouble to help her. Tori felt conflicting feelings of gratitude and sadness. She hoped this wasn't too hard on Beck, he had already been through so much.

She quickly changed into her clothes and sighed at the feeling of being herself again. She threw the orange jumpsuit on the floor and curled up on the bed, waiting to be released.

It was late afternoon before anyone stopped by her cell again.

"Follow me." The guard ordered as he opened her cell.

She quickly followed after the guard as he led her out of the holding area and into the office in the front of the prison. After signing out Tori stood there unsure of what to do.

Was that it? Was she free to go now? She looked around the office one more time before slipping out the front door. She was relieved not to hear the blaring sirens and marching of guards that preceded her arrest the previous day.

Instead, she saw her friends waiting in a car outside the Yerbanian prison.

She ran towards the car and jumped into the closet person's arms.

"Whoa!" André exclaimed as he suddenly found his arms full of a smiling, brunette girl.

"You're okay!" Cat cried happily, grabbing Tori into a hug that Trina and Robbie joined.

Finally, Tori turned and faced Beck.

They stared at each other for an immeasurable moment before Tori slipped into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling his arms tighten around her. "I know how difficult that must have been. I'm just sorry you had to. If I had been more careful maybe-"

"No, Tori." Beck interrupted, pulling Tori away and holding her by the shoulders, forcing her to meet his dark gaze. "I wanted to. Don't blame yourself for this. It was my decision, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes burning with emotion, and pressed her face into his shoulder to hide her tears.

He weaved a hand through her hair and held her as she cried, oblivious to the presence of their friends who pretended not to be witnesses to this incredibly private moment.

Beck held Tori tightly to him, knowing that very soon everything would change.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh lord this took forever to write. Hopefully the shorter episodes are a lot easier to write about…Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Surprise, I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile; I've been pretty preoccupied with a couple of other stories I'm working on. But, I DO plan to finish this story. I hate it when authors completely abandon their work. Anyways, I've decided to stop following the show because it was really difficult to watch an episode and write at the same time, mostly because I no longer have the ability to record on my TV. Sorry, enough rambling. Happy Reading

Warning: This chapter does contain a little explicit language, but nothing that warrants a higher rating.

* * *

><p>Tori walked into school that day, having taken a few days off to recover from her traumatic experience in Yerba. Her parents were more than understanding, and suggested that Trina should stay home and look after her. She vehemently rejected the offer. She sincerely wished she could forget the time she spent in Yerba. But, thanks to her amazing friends she was able to overcome that obstacle.<p>

Her mind flashed to a certain dark-eyed person in particular, and Tori felt herself overwhelmed with gratitude. If it wasn't for Beck, she would most likely still be sitting in that prison cell, her plans for a future in the music business completely destroyed.

Vowing to somehow repay her friend, the brunette opened her locker and hurriedly got her books for her first class. Luckily, it was only her music class. She had decided to take up guitar, deciding it would be a good accompaniment to her singing.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and Tori found herself relieved that people seemed to be oblivious to her recent time in prison. Her lawyer had been thorough in making sure the repercussions of her actions did not follow her back to the United States.

When it was time for lunch Tori was disappointed that she had not run into Beck yet. Figuring that she would see him at lunch, Tori turned back to Cat, who was rambling about some new glow in the dark hairspray she bought. The two girls sat down at the table their friends occupied, continuing their conversation.

"But I think he would like it!" Cat argued, blinking her doe eyes at her friend.

"Cat." Tori sighed in exasperation. "You can't spray your hamster with the glow in the dark hairspray! If you-" The girl trailed off when she realized someone was missing from their table.

Tori stared at the empty seat in confusion. "Hey, where's Beck? He usually doesn't miss lunch."

Everyone around her paused awkwardly, and silence reigned over the table. Tori raised an eyebrow at each of her friends in question. Finally, Andre attempted to answer. "He hasn't been in school all week."

"What? Is he okay?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Depends on what you mean by _'okay'_." Robbie cut in vaguely, avoiding Tori's question.

Glancing around at the pained expressions on her friend's faces, Tori stood up in alarm. "If someone doesn't tell me what's going on right now-"

"Beck dropped out." Jade hissed, glaring daggers at the other brunette. "All because you had to play damsel in distress."

Tori stared at Jade in disbelief, a feeling of light-headedness overcoming her. "What do you mean?"

"Jade stop-" Andre pleaded.

"No! She needs to know what she's done!" Jade interrupted loudly, before turning her cold eyes back to the other girl. "Remember the little stunt you pulled that landed you in prison? The one that Beck had to call his asshole of a brother to get you out of?"

Tori nodded, unable to speak over the sound of her heart beating quickly in her chest.

"You want to know the only reason his brother agreed to fly out to save you? It was because he and Beck made a deal. If his brother was able to get the charges dropped, Beck agreed to leave Hollywood Arts and return to law school." The dark-haired girl explained scathingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tori shook her head, feeling a cold chill settle over her. "No, no. That can't be true." Why would he do that?! Tori felt like screaming. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was all a terrible dream that would end as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Jade's telling the truth." Robbie muttered lowly, confirming Tori's worst fears.

"W-why? Why would he do such a thing?!" Tori murmured quietly, still unable to process that fact that he wasn't attending Hollywood Arts anymore. "Why would he give up his dream to save mine?"

"That's just the type of guy he is." Andre answered truthfully. "He would do anything for his friends."

Tori Vega felt a numbness overcome her as she tuned out the conversation around her. Why hadn't he told her all of this? She knew the answer almost immediately; she wouldn't have let him go through with it. If Beck had shared his plan to get her out, she would have refused to sign the documents his brother gave her. But now, it was too late. Her stupid mistake had led to Beck losing his best chance at achieving his dream. What had she done?

"Tori?" Cat touched her friend's shoulder, jarring the brunette out of her thoughts.

Feeling the sympathetic stares aimed at her, Tori stumbled away from the table in a daze. "I have to get out of here."

Then she was gone.

"Should we go after her?" Robbie asked curiously, too worried to even bother with Rex, who sat lifelessly at his side.

Andre shook his head sadly and went back to his food.

Jade scoffed angrily, shoving her headphones in her ears to block out the pointless chatter around her. Nothing could be done. Tori had finally ruined everything, just as Jade had always expected her too. The bitch always attracted trouble and caused problems. And now, their group was broken because of her. Because of her…

Beck was gone.

* * *

><p>Tori slowly sat on the stairs in the entrance to Hollywood Arts, lost in thought. The halls were completely empty since everyone was at lunch. She was grateful for the silence that allowed her to be alone with her thoughts. Suddenly, Tori found herself blinking back guilty tears. Even though she knew she never meant for this to happen, Tori couldn't help but feel responsible.<p>

She wallowed in sadness and guilt for a few minutes before she felt a hot thrill of anger flow through her. Why wasn't anyone doing anything to help? Why were they acting like everything was normal? God, did no one care that Beck was gone?

Standing abruptly, the brunette began pacing the hallway. She had to come up with a plan to help him. After all, he had saved her future; it was only fair that she return the favor.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. As students rushed around her, Tori decided the best course of action would be to talk to Beck first. Maybe she could convince him to return. I mean, surely his family wouldn't object to him returning to Hollywood Arts. She was already out of prison and there was nothing anyone could do about that, so it would be okay for him to come back…right?

Resolutely, Tori Vega strode out of the building intent of finding her friend and bringing him back. It wasn't until he was gone that she realized the gaping hole he left behind in his absence. Nothing was the same anymore, and it was her job to make things right.

Unbeknownst to Tori, a pair of eyes watched her exit scornfully. Jade rolled her eyes at the other girl, but was unable to completely mask her curiosity.

What was she up to?

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? What will Tori do next? And was Jade too harsh? Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
